


Closing Time

by QuietlikeaMouse



Series: Run Boy Run [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, It's not really that shippy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlikeaMouse/pseuds/QuietlikeaMouse
Summary: Nothing interesting ever happens at closing time, that is until a blood covered man shows up on Jeremy’s doorstep.





	

Closing time was never busy for Jeremy. It was calmer and held a lull in the day. Most people were home with their families and eating dinner or helping to prepare dinner. At least, Jeremy hoped that’s what people were doing. Given the level of crime in the city it was possible that people were home with their families talking about where they could get their next hit or where they could steal from. Jeremy tried to not think about that though.

It didn’t do any good for Jeremy to think about the pistol he kept next to the register in case someone tried to rob him or the baseball bat he carried when he went to throw the trash into the alleyway behind his shop. Jeremy wasn’t a fool though. No shop would last in the city that long without getting hit eventually. He’d grown up in Boston sure, but Jeremy wasn’t an idiot. He knew his time was coming, but the idiot who tried to rob his quaint little shop was going to be sorry.

Wiping down the display glass that held some of the cakes that had been ordered that week, Jeremy hummed to himself, hearing the bell on his door ding softly. Turning around, Jeremy said, “I’m about to close up, but if you see something let me kn-“

The sight of blood and a gun caused Jeremy’s words to fall short, his eyes widening. Looking at the gun next to his register, Jeremy wondered if this was his time to get robbed. His eyes going back up to the man in front of him, Jeremy finally noticed that the blood wasn’t just splattered on the man’s clothes, but also leaking from a wound on his side. The man looked ratty with torn, stained jeans and a hoodie that looked like it could have fallen apart at any moment. Jeremy looked up at the man’s face, or what he could see of it and noticed that the man looked young and still seemed to have baby fat on his face. Half of the man’s face was hidden by a bandana with a grin painted on it. It vaguely reminded Jeremy of the Joker’s smile.

Looking up farther, wild eyes met Jeremy’s and the gun was leveled against Jeremy’s face. “Lead me into the back room. Some men will come in here looking for me. Please…. They’ll kill me if you don’t.”

The desperation in the man’s voice almost made Jeremy stop caring about the gun in his face, but at that moment it didn’t matter. Turning around, Jeremy held open the door to his back room and gestured for the man to go in. “There’s a first aid kit on the wall in there,” Jeremy said quickly as the man started walking back there. Jeremy noticed that the gun never left its place pointed at his head as the man walked around him and into the back.

Shutting the door firmly behind the man, Jeremy grabbed the rag that he’d been cleaning with and quickly wiped up the blood that had dripped onto his floor before moving back behind the counter again. Putting on a bored expression and calming himself, Jeremy stood by the register, his hand on the pistol that laid behind there. There were men coming towards his store to look for the bleeding man in Jeremy’s back room and Jeremy had to keep his cool or the man would be killed and probably Jeremy along with him. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy tried to ignore his impending doom as he stared up at the clock hanging above the door.

The bell on the door tinged as three men entered Jeremy’s shop. They didn’t appear to have guns, but they definitely looked the type to carry them. Anger was written on all three of their faces, but Jeremy remained calm. “Hey I was just closing up, but if you want something, I can delay it a bit longer.” Jeremy forced a calm smile to his face, trying to play up his part as just a little bakery owner. For once he was happy to be so much shorter than average because people assumed it meant he wasn’t dangerous despite his muscular stature.

One of the three stepped forward and said, “We’re looking for a kid. He’s probably got some bandana covering part of his face. The bastard stole something off us and we think he ran into a shop along this street. You see anyone like that run by? He could be dangerous for your… little shop.”

Jeremy could feel his face twitch at the way the man spoke about his shop. He didn’t like people looking down on his shop. It was small and kind of cutesy, but that didn’t mean people could look down on it. Jeremy had worked hard to get his shop and he worked equally as hard to keep it afloat despite giving free bread to the homeless that passed his shop. Jeremy didn’t like it when people looked down their nose at something so much better than themselves.

“I haven’t seen anyone like that. Haven’t seen anyone really since probably five o’clock. Guess your guy must have run into a different shop. Probably thought a _little bakery_ wouldn’t be the best place to hide,” Jeremy replied, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He stared the man in the eyes, almost challenging the man to call his bluff. Nothing made Jeremy angrier than people assuming less of him than he really was.

After a tense moment, the man nodded and turned around. “Well if you see someone like that I’d turn him out. It’d be a shame to see such a cute shop dragged down because of a rat problem.”

Jeremy’s jaw clenched at the hidden threat of those words, but he said nothing as the men left his shop. He needed to get the kid out of there before those men came back and shot Jeremy for hiding the guy and then shot the guy for whatever had happened. Flipping the closed sign over, Jeremy locked the front door and flipped the lights off. Normally Jeremy would stay for an extra couple of hours to prepare ingredients for the next day, but Jeremy would just text Matt and tell Matt to come in early and prepare stuff. Jeremy knew the other never slept anyway.

Running into the back room, Jeremy quickly said, “We need to get out of here before those guys come back and sear- And you’re already gone aren’t you?”

Looking around the room, Jeremy was able to follow blood splatters all the way to the back door, now unlocked and wide open. Looking out the door, Jeremy saw his first aid kit on the ground and the blood stopped after that. Cursing under his breath, Jeremy picked up his first aid kit and made a mental note to replace the bandages that were so obviously missing. Going back inside, Jeremy cursed again.

His baseball bat was missing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I think if I continue this it will be a new chaptered work from Trevor's perspective rather than Jeremy's. Which I probably will continue it because Fahc!Trevor is one of my favorite characters.


End file.
